


The Sons of Durin

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Ered Luin, Good Mother Dís, Good Uncle Thorin, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Uncle Thorin, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as Thorin learns how to be a good uncle and take up the fatherly role left to him after a terrible accident. Fili and Kili grow up adorably under the watch of Dis and Thorin, along with the rest of the family.<br/>Stories about Thorin and his family while in exile. Mainly looks at the relationship between Thorin, Fili and Kili, but will look at other relationships too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin and Dwalin return to Ered Luin after being away for 8 months to find out some incredible news.
> 
> So this story is based off a lot of work that I have been doing into the background of the characters. More information at end of chapter

It had been a long journey for Thorin. Himself and Dwalin had been escorts for some merchants in Eurd Luin and later made temporary work in Bree over the last 8 months and now it was time for them to return home to their kin. It had been far too long that the warriors had been away, they longed for a good meal besides a warm fire and good conversation between their siblings. On the outskirts of the Blue Mountains there they saw their home, Ered Luin. The largest forest in Middle Earth (besides Mirkwood) and they had happily called it their home for the last 59 years. True it was no Erebor that they knew from their childhood but it was a good enough home-in-exile for them.

In to the forest they delved, further in they walked and the trees thickened but the sound of laughter voices and even a few animals sounded through the trees, guiding them home. It did not take them long to reach the first Guard tower, set up to defend them from orc attacks. At the tower, Dwarven guards bowed to them and welcomed their King home from his long journey. Little talk was made, mostly on the happenings of the town but nothing of importance had happened for Thorin to take note of. It would take them two more days to reach the small town they had called their home, but for now they would rest in this town and rest their bodies from the long work.

The two sat down in the tavern and talked about their work and how they looked forward to seeing their family again, speaking with Balin, laughing with Vili and enjoying Dis' cooking. They laughed about old memories and soon left the busy tavern hall to their room to rest. It was late at night and Thorin could not sleep. He sat awake at the window watching the people outside talk and trip over themselves from too much ale. There was a large amount of men in this town compared to that of Dwarves, Thorin had noticed it. Not that he had really minded, they had been grateful to the men and few dwarves that lived in the Blue Mountains, for they were the reason their people now prospered. His eyes averted to the stars littering the sky above him. They sparkled brightly with little cloud covering them, it would not be long until winter came and their light would be covered by snow and rain clouds. Turning back to the room, Thorin smiled as he listened to his cousin snore away in the far bed, his own bed empty and not touched. Thorin looked up at the stars once more and wondered for his little sister. This had been the first time since their fathers disappearance that Thorin had been gone longer than a few months. He had been gone almost a year with Dwalin, and he hopped his sister had been well. A few times he had written to her, but he knew that only so much could be talked about through a piece of parchment. He hopped that Vili had kept her safe and happy while he had been away. Since their grandfather and brother disappearance it had been only, Vili who truly brought out the old smile that Thorin remembered belonged to his little sister.

* * *

Dis lay the table out ready for a meal to be prepared for her family. Not only was her husband and cousins coming over but word had reached them that Thorin and Dwalin had returned home after their long journey to other lands. She had been excited and called for everyone to be prepared for a joyous occasion with her not only their King's return but also some exciting news of her own. She smiled at the plates set down on the large table. Arms wrapped losely around her waist and hands rested lightly on her stomach. A warm heat leaned against her back and a bearded chin rested on her shoulder. Warm breath tickled her cheek,

"So tonight we tell them?" Her husbands deep voice hummed in her ear and she nodded her head. She was far too excited to tell the news that she felt once more like a dwarfling. Vili and herself had kept their news secret from their family for almost 5 months, even their cousin Oin, a doctor, didn't know the news yet.

"I'm so excited, I have wanted to tell my big brother for so long," she smiled and placed her hand over her husbands. "It has felt so wrong to not tell him, but how could I express it in a letter."

"You could not," Vili placed a kiss on her temple, "it would not have been the same."

A knock on the door and it swung open to reveal Balin, Oin and Gloin standing there with a few things in their hands. They smiled and greeted the couple before placing their gifts on the table, bread, fruit and a few pastries from the wives had been lovely presents for Dis to help feed her growing family. They all sat down and ale was poured for them as they waited for the last two members on their family. Laughter errupted as bets were placed on why the two were late.

"No doubt Thorin got lost again," Oin laughed and gulped his ale.

"Ay, he was never good at venturing through towns and cities," Balin laughed, "I'm surprised he never got lost on his way to the Smith down the road." All male dwarves laughed leaving Dis to role her eyes.

"He gets us lost one time and you never forgive him for it," Dis smiled as she remembered the one time when she had been young and they had all gone camping, only for Thorin to get them completely lost.

"Ay, but my lovely Dis, remember that one time he took myself and Dwalin hunting only for us to be lost and late for dinner." Dis hit her husband for making a fool out of her brother who was not there to defend himself. The amount of stories she could tell the men about how they each had looked like fools one way or another, but she kept her voice quiet. She just wished for her brother and cousins return so they could get on to the celebration and news. Dis smiled down at Vili brightly knowing all too well that he too was becoming excited at the news.

A knock at the door turned everyones attention and silenced their laughter. Vili stood up from the table leaving Dis to the food, at the door he was greeted with the two he had expected. There in front of him was Thorin and Dwalin, wrapped up in their coats and looking as tired as usual. He smiled and greeted them, he joked about getting lost only to see the response on Dwalin's face that it was true.

"If you were not married to my sister, I would have your tongue for that Vili," Thorin smirked as he removed his cloak and placed it on the hooks.

"But my great King would miss my cheerful company down the mines if he did that," Vili laughed and embraced his brother-in-law. "It is good to see you, again. Come both of you, we are about to eat and tonight is a celebration."

"Ay, and no doubt the whole family will be there," Dwalin commented as they followed Vili into the dinning room to see his words to be true. There sat around the room, were their cousins and sister waiting patiently for them so that they could eat. They all greeted each other, with Dis having her own special greeting from her brother that she cherished so much and he did in return. He embraced her and rested their foreheads together.

"I have missed you so much, baby sister," he smiled softly, "I have yearned to see your smile and taste your cooking." She laughed and held her brother tighter.

"And I have missed you too big brother, but let us eat first, tonight is a special occasion." They all sat down and food was placed in front of each person waiting to be devoured. quickly the food was consumed and the ale run freely between the family. Laughter was brought to their lips as stories from their absence was repeated to new years. Smiles and teasing echoed around the table. They were happy and as the food was finished, Thorin at the head of the table raised his mug of ale,

"Here is to another successful year for our people and good health for our family."

"To never letting the ale run dry."

"To the people of Durin."

"To the little one on their way."

Silence paused over the room as the words sunk in to ale filled ears. Vili and Dis sat with the brightest smiles on their faces. Thorin blinked and the words repeated in his ears. _To the little one on their way..._ He turned to his sister, "

You are..." Dis nodded.

Suddenly she found herself wrapped up in her brothers arms and with cheers all across the room. Thorin held his precious little sister tightly and looked at Vili over her shoulder who look prouder than the day he married his sister. Thorin smiled and released her.

"How long?" He asked sweetly as everyone listened to her words.

"5 months gone," she smiled, "the little one will be here after the winter is passed."

"This truly is a day to be joyous on," Thorin smiled, "I am so happy for you both and I prey the little one is as happy and healthy as you two."

 _An uncle..._ He was going to be an uncle to his little sisters child. Thorin could hardly contain the pride in his heart as he heard his sister laugh as she was congratulated and hugged for the brilliant news she brought her family. He was going to be the proud uncle of a beautiful child bore out of love and into a family that would treasure them above all else. Thorin was excited, and now he had a reason to stay in Erid Luin for the spring and summer months. He was not about to leave his sister when such an important event was happening. He would be there for his sister and Vili and would help in anyway possible.

 

 


	2. Already Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is taken by surprise at the earliness of Fili's birth

Winter cam quickly and attacked the forest and mountains harshly that year. The snow piled high that at one point the mines had even been shut because they could not be easily accessed. Thorin luckily found himself in the warmth of his forge where he worked tirelessly to meet his customers expectations. It never bothered him when he was visited by dwarves but the men or Ered Luin could not always be as pleasant as he would hope. To them it did not matter that it was a king they would speak to, if he was a king why was he not sitting upon a thrown with a crown on his head. Instead he was a blacksmith, a poorly blacksmith trying to provide for his family, not that he really needed too, with Vili around Thorin didn't have much stress when it came to taking care of his family. However, now that he knew a little one was on its way he wanted to spoil the child and make sure that it lived a comfortable life in exile, until the day he could reclaim their homeland.

Thorin had been excited at the prospect of his niece/nephew that was in his sisters belly. Oin would come over once a week to check on the child and Dis, mainly because it was his duty but the real reason was that Dis was worried incase the cold, harsh winter would cause problems for her little one. Oin had laughed and told her that unless she planned on helping Thorin in the Forge or Vili in the Mine, she had nothing to worry about with her little one.

"Thorin!" Thorin looked over his shoulder at his cousin Balin standing in the door way to the forge. He smiled and bowed before walking into the forge, where Thorin now rested the almost finished sword.

"What can I do for you Balin?" Thorin asked as he whipped his hands on a cloth to remove the grease and dirt from his fingers. Thorin noticed the not to pleased look on Balin's face and he instantly knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Its the mine owners again," Balin spoke with a sigh. "They are not too pleased with the resources that are coming out of the mines these days."

"What do they expect? They are using old mines that easily collapse and have little resources left. They need to place more men on the mines further south, where there are more minerals."

"They wont up and move so easily Thorin," Balin explained as he leaned against a table against the front wall. "There are talks of riots, dwarves are not being paid... And if there are to be riots-"

"I know. I know, a lot of people will be hurt." Thorin rubbed his brow in thought. "I will talk to the men and see what I can do. Could you please try and stop these rumours if you hear them."

* * *

 

It was dark when Thorin finally returned home to find Dis sitting next to the fire with a warm cup of tea in her hands. She smiled up at him as she entered noting the look of exhaustion on his face. She placed her cup on the table besides her,

"Nadad, you shouldn't work so long in the forge if it makes you this tired." She watched him as he removed his wet boot and cloak. "I know you feel we need the money but we do not need you to be so exhausted because of it." "It's not that," Thorin said and walked towards her. He knelt down and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"How is Givashel today?"[1] He smiled up at her and he watched her face light up at the mention of her little baby, almost ignoring her own previous comment. "He is doing well," she looked down at her own stomach.

"He has moved about so much today, that I have barely moved. This little one better be a good fighter for how much he kicks me." Thorin laughed at his sisters comment and then felt the powerful kick from her stomach. He looked up at her and smiled as he felt the kick. He had felt it many times before but it never stopped amazing him that there was a little one inside his sister. Thorin loved children, despite the fact that he never had any children of his own. He would spoil any of his friends children and tell them not to say anything about the sweet treats he would give them from time to time. Thorin knew he would be the same when Dis' child was here.

"You are so sure it is a boy," Thorin smiled and stood up to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I know it will be a boy. As sure I am that you are my brother." Dis smiled. Thorin laughed and sat down at the kitchen table facing his sister. For the last few days Dis had been confident that her child was a boy, and although Thorin didn't care what it would be, he just loved to see how happy his sister would become when talking of her little boy.

"Is Vili here?" Thorin asked as he stole a slice of bread from the table and munched on it as he watched Dis stroke her stomach. She nodded,

"He went to bed, he has been so tired since the snow came." She smiled up at Thorin and shook her head. "Your food is on the stove, nadad. [2]Eat before it gets cold." Thorin smiled and got up to get his food. He ate his food slowly and listened to Dis talk about the newest check-up she had with Oin and how herself and Vili had been thinking about names for the child. Dis took a slice of bread from Thorin's plate and munched on it. Thorin laughed and remembered the days in Erebor where she would steal sweets from his and Frerin's plates when they weren't looking. Not that it ever bothered them. Dis was the little sister, she was the special one.

"Fili..."

"Sorry?" Thorin looked up from his food at his sister.

"That's what he's called, Fili." Dis smiled and finished off her piece of bread. Thorin smiled, Fili. It was a nice name and an honour to Vili's family, not that there was any left. Thorin smiled, he liked the name a lot.

"Fili... I like it," he smiled and turned to his sister. "You are so sure of it to be a boy." Dis smiled at him and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Of course I am nadad." She smiled, content to be on his shoulder. "My little Fili is a boy." Dis smiled and looked up at him. "I also think he likes the name." Thorin placed his hand on Dis' belly.

"So you like your name, Fili?" His response was a kick to his hand. Thorin laughed and smiled at his sister. "Well, that answers that then."

* * *

 

Winter had gone and in a few weeks Dis would be giving birth to beautiful little Fili. Dis hadn't put on much weight from little Fili but then again Dis hadn't exactly been a big baby herself and so Thorin hadn't been afraid of her. Oin had stayed close to their house with the due date coming so close and with Dis being in a lot of pain most days. Balin, Dwalin and Oin had been close at hand to keep her company while Vili and Thorin were working. Thorin was working away at a sword for a customer when Gloin came running into the forge looking like a pack of wargs had been behind him.

"Calm yourself cousin," Thorin stated as he watched the red cheeked dwarf puff for air. "What has you in a rush?"

"Dis.. Dis is..." He took a deep breath. "Dis has gone into labour."

"WHAT!" Thorin shouted dropping the sword he was working on. Dis was not expecting the child for another three weeks. How was it coming so soon? "But she isn't due yet?" Thorin threw his tools onto the work bench and made for his cloak.

"Well, little Fili doesn't want to wait any longer to meet us." Gloin chuckled as he watched Thorin fumble over his cloak and then to close up the forge.

"Has anyone gone to get Vili?" Gloin nodded.

"Dwalin has gone to get him," Gloin followed Thorin out of the forge and down the path to head home at a quick pace. "Balin and Oin are with her now. They are preparing to deliver." Thorin and Gloin didn't take long to get to the house but by the time they got there Thorin was almost wishing he hadn't.

The house was a mess, Balin and Oin were running around trying to prepare everything, while Dis was in her room, screaming at the contractions. Thorin rushed to his sisters side and held her hand.

"Don't worry little one," he whispered. "Vili is on his way home and soon little Fili will be hear." Dis panted and whined as another shock of pain rushed through her. Thorin felt his sister crush his hand but didn't say anything for the pain she was going through was far worse.

"I will kill him for doing this to me," Dis hissed. Thorin knew that she didn't mean it, but it was to be expected from her. Oin rushed into the room with towels and hot water. He quickly ushered Thorin out of the room. Thorin gave his sister a kiss on the head and left. As Thorin stood in the living room with Balin and Gloin the front door slammed open and in rushed a panicked Vili and a flustered Dwalin behind. Without a greeting Vili rushed into the room where Dis and Oin were leaving the cousins to stand and wait.

All sat in various places around the living room and kitchen. Balin had made them all tea as they waited for the baby to come. Many times they heard Dis scream and then curse Vili for what he had done to her. Every time they heard a new curse it brought smiles to their worried faces. Thorin sat by the fire and slowly sipped at his drink, wondering what his nephew would look like. Would he have blonde hair like Vili, or would he have dark locks like Dis? Another scream echoed from the room and then silence. All heads turned to the door and waited for another sound. Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying filled their hearts with joy. All stood and waited patiently for the door to open. Their hearts beat faster as they heard muffled crying and the cries of the baby were silenced. Thorin waited at the front of their little group, as dictated by law, a child of the royal line had to be blessed by the king before it could be accepted into the family.

Finally, Vili stepped from the room with a child bundled in baby blue cloth. A large smile was on his face and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He left the door ajar behind him and Thorin noticed Oin taking care of Dis. Vili walked up to Thorin and smiled. He handed Thorin the bundle without any words. Thorin looked down at the bundle before slowly and unsurely talking it into his arms. The baby was so small, even for dwarf standards and seemed to weigh nothing to him. He pushed the cloth away from the babys face and he smiled at what he saw. Soft pink cheeks, a full head of blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Thorin awed at the little baby in front of him. He was so beautiful and he was Thorin's little nephew. Thorin smiled as the little boy blinked up at him and yawned adorably.

"Hello Fili," Thorin whispered not to disturb the child. Holding him carefully, Thorin whispered words in Khuzdul. They were a prayer and a blessing that was passed down to each baby of the royal line. He smiled as little Fili fell asleep in his arms. Thorin looked up at Vili and placed the baby back in his arms. Vili let a few tears fall down his cheeks as he held his little boy.

"Fili, you ready to be spoilt by your uncle Thorin?" Vili chuckled and received a pat on his shoulder. The others in the room smiled and circled Vili to see the new prince of Durin's folk. Thorin took a step away from the group and silently walked into his sisters room. Oin was cleaning up and Dis lay on the bed struggling to keep her eyes open. Thorin walked over to his little sister and placed a kiss on her head.

"You did amazingly, little Dis." He smiled and rubbed his sisters arm. "Fili is so beautiful. You must be so proud." Dis tiredly smiled at him and nodded. She weakly held onto his hand and whispered,

"Thank you brother, for everything. Fili is going to love you so much." Thorin chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I already love him as much as I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Givashel = Treasure of treasures  
> [2] Nadad = Big Brother
> 
> I attempted to put in as much khuzdul as I know, but apart from a few words thats not a lot. If you guys do know any more, could you let me know in the comments please. :D


	3. Uncle Thorin and Baby Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin experiences taking care of Fili for the first time.

The first few week of having Fili around was a lot for Thorin; either the little one would be silent and having everyone adoring him or he would be crying in the early hours of the morning. Thorin had probably been sleeping as little as Dis and Vili had. With work, taking care of the house and taking care of Fili all had become tired and on times very temperamental, as Dwalin had discovered when Dis had thrown a frying pan at his head for making a joke about the little blonde. Thorin appreciated working in the forge, he spent less time out with Fili because of his work, which meant he wasn't as unapproachable as Dis was. Thorin would have happily taken care of Fili since all he seemed to do was eat, sleep and poop. It wasn't that difficult and many times he had helped out anyway, he wouldn't be a very good brother if he just watched Dis struggle. Thorin endured the sleepless nights and the long days, at about 3 months old Fili learned to sleep throughout the night and wouldn't cry so much. He had become a curious baby who loved to sit on his Uncle and fathers laps, when he wasn't trying to work out how to reach things and learn how to crawl.

It was close to Autumn now and there was a big market and festival in one of the towns over from the one that Thorin and his family resided in. It had been a common family trip for them to take, to enjoy their time off. Vili had to beg Dis to leave Fili with Thorin, since Thorin didn't wish to make the trip and also the fact that Fili was too young to travel yet. At seven months he was already crawling around and he was just like Dis was when she had been a baby... Trouble.

Dis and Vili had only been gone an hour when Thorin had been released from Fili's attention so he could do some work around the house. Thorin had placed the little one on the carpet in the living room, surrounded in his toys, while he made his way to the kitchen to see what he could do. Fili loved to play, especially with little animals that his father cut out of wood for him. Many of them were very basic and Fili had so often placed them in his mouth to help with his teething, not that Dis was pleased; and Thorin was usually surprised to see Dis, not washing them at night. The little was sitting and playing with a little wolf figure, he raised it in the air and babbled some strange noises that made Thorin chuckle. Thorin closed some of the cupboards and placed an empty bottle on the table and then looked at the jug of milk Dis had bought that morning before leaving. She had left instructions on how to deal with Fili, not that Thorin didn't know how to deal with him already, as he had said. Dis had hit him over the head and told him to take care of her baby seriously.

Thorin carefully poured the milk and placed everything back where it belonged. He pulled out a slice of bread and cheese to eat himself. There was very little to eat, he would have to get Dwalin to go to the market for him. Picking everything up and placing it on the table, Thorin moved back to the living room to pick up the little blonde. He blinked a few times when he saw that Fili was not on the carpet where he had left him. The little wolf figure was left with dribble on it, laying discarded. Thorin frowned and knelt down to see if Fili had crawled under one of the chairs but the little one hadn't. Thorin sighed,

"Fili..." There was no answer, no babbling, no sound of scuffling and no sound of things being knocked over. Thorin rushed back into the kitchen and looked under everything but there was no Fili. Thorin gulped at what would happen if he had lost Fili only a few hours after Dis had left. A sense of dread cast over him as he ran to Dis' room and saw once more that there was no Fili. Running to his room Thorin paused outside his door; he heard babbling and the sound of something being moved. Thorin pushed the door open and there he saw Fili sitting at the side of the bed and pulling at the thick furs that rested on his bed Thorin sighed with relief as he saw the little blonde. Fili noticed Thorin and giggled before extending his arms up to the old dwarf to be picked up. Thorin rubbed his head and made his way over to the baby. He would have to keep his eyes on this one.

"Fili..." Thorin said softly as he picked up the boy in one arm and moved the furs back to their rightful position on the bed. "Don't do that... You need to stay where I can see you." Fili didn't understand and Thorin knew that, but he still felt the need to say it. Fili however was too interested in one of Thorin's braids and was pulling it before placing the beed in his mouth and biting. Thorin shook his head and pulled the braid from his little mouth. "Come on you, lets get you fed."

Feeding Fili had been easy, all Thorin had to do was sit the boy on his lap and give him the bottle. Fili held the bottle and drank silently while Thorin ate at his little snack. Almost at the same time the two finished and Thorin pushed the bottle away from them and held Fili close to him. Although he seemed happy Thorin saw the little furrow in his brow that meant he had to burp. Rubbing and patting at his back Thorin waited a while for Fili to burp... Although... Maybe he wished he hadn't. From the moment the burp left Fili's lips another noise caught Thorin's attention. A little whimper from the baby, he pulled him from his shoulder to see if Fili maybe wanted to play only to receive vomit all over his shirt. Thorin grimaced and remember the time he had teased Vili because Fili had done the exact same to him. Maybe he shouldn't tease Vili from now on...

* * *

 

It was sunset when Dwalin ventured over to see Thorin and the newest member of Durin's family. He gave a quick rap on the door only to be greeted by silence. He tried again but still he got the same response. Furrowing his brow he pushed the door open and walked into the living room. The sight entertained him... On the sofa was Thorin, his head leaning back, his eyes shut and breathing calmly. His hair was pulled back away from his face and looked like it needed a good brush. He wore an old shirt that he usually wore in the forge, and above all else he looked worn out. On his lap sat little Fili with one of Thorin's large arms around his body. The little blonde was biting at one of his toys as if trying to work out how to break it. Compared to Thorin, Fili looked like a prince with his neat clothes. As Dwalin shut the door Fili dropped the toy from his mouth and reached out to Dwalin, babbling for him. Thorin groaned and looked up, almost confused to see his cousin. When had he come in?

"Ya look like ya spent three days straight in the forges," Dwalin commented as he hung up his cloak. Thorin rubbed his eyes and held Fili tighter as he sat up properly. Dwalin picked up the babbling baby and sat down on a chair. Fili giggled and hugged Dwalin and smiled at the new person for attention. Thorin rubbed his eyes and looked out the window at the sky, how long had he been asleep for? "Ya can' be tellin' me that the baby has beaten the mighty Thorin Oakenshield?" Dwalin chuckled he placed the wiggling Fili on the floor with his toy. "He's a baby, Thorin..."

"Yes I know," Thorin replied and sat forward as his back cracked twice. "But Fili doesn't seem to understand the meaning of stay." Dwalin laughed at his worn out cousin.

"Ya tellin' me that ya can't take care of 'im?"

"No, I'm saying its easier to watch a forge than him."

"Ya gotta be jokin'?"

"Oh really?" He paused, "where did Fili go?"

Thorin smirked as Dwalin pointed to the empty spot in front of him where the baby had just been. Dwalin's eyes widened as he noticed that Fili had disappeared without them making a sound. Dwalin's eyes returned to Thorin to see his cousin's smirk disappear before standing up and walking out of the room. Dwalin listened to the rustling of the house before he heard a high pitched giggle and the sound of footsteps returning. Dwalin smiled as he watched Thorin walk back into the room with Fili hoisted over his shoulder. The little blonde was giggled as he was swung from the shoulder to Thorin's lap.

"He likes to go into my room and make a mess," Thorin explained as Fili played with his toy.

* * *

 

Dwalin didn't stay long, he mainly came to check up on Thorin and see if he needed anything. After a small chat he left, leaving Thorin once more alone with the little blonde terror. Both sat once more in the living room, the fire roaring besides them, both cuddled up in a blanket and Thorin singing to the little one.

_"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To Dungeon deep, and cavern old."_

Thorin smiled as he watched Fili to struggle to keep his eyes open. Fili had snuggled under the blanket and rested his face against his uncles chest. His little toy was left discarded on the floor, with his hands holding Thorins shirt.

_"We must away ere break of day,_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold."_

Fili yawned and nuzzled his uncle, before his breath smoothed out and Thorin knew the little one was asleep. Thorin watched the little one as he slept and hopped that one day he could show Fili Erebor and how beautiful it was. He would do anything to just let Fili peek inside of the great halls. Thorin himself was tired and would finish the song before heading to bed himself. It had been a long day for him, learning how to deal with a baby was not easy. In some respect, he loved how adventerous little Fili was, always curious and not scared to go places on his own. Thorin had also smile once or twice at how silent Fili could move without anyone knowing. The fact that he had "ran away" from Dwalin had entertained Thorin. True, Fili had been a little terror for Thorin, but he was happy to have such a wonderful nephew.

 

* * *

3 Years Later 

Thorin pulled at his rucksack and secured the straps making sure that everything was secured into place. His large fur coat was held on his shoulders by the straps of his sword and axe. Next to the bag lay a small package that had been wrapped up neatly by Dis for him. It was a little gift that he was going to give to a very special person. Thorin smiled at how tiny it was, when he held the gift it would sit nicely in the palm of his hand. It was perfect for the little one who would have it. The door to Thorin's room creaked open and the sound of light foot steps patted.

Thorin looked from the corner of his eye expecting to see Vili but instead saw Fili. The little blonde was walking on his little legs, one hand resting on the door and the other one hiding his mouth as he sucked on his thumb; a habit Dis was not to fond of. Thorin turned and smiled to the little one who had been asleep to his knowledge. The little one remained by the door and didn't come running to hug his uncle like he did every morning.

Thorin took note of the way Fili looked upset as he watched his uncle, his eyes were shinning and his cheeks were red. Thorin knelt to the floor and reached out a hand,

"What's wrong Fee?" Thorin asked softly as Fili slowly walked over to him, before taking one of his tiny hands into large one. Thorin's thumb rubbed over the little hand as Fili pulled himself into Thorin's coat.

"You goin'?" Fili asked quietly as he hid his face in his uncles coat. Thorin smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Yes, I have to work-"

"Why are you leaving me?" Fili whimpered and looked up with big blue eyes at his uncle. Thorin's heart melted, this would be the first time since Fili was a baby that he would be leaving for a long time, longer than a few days.

"I'm not leaving you, Fili," Thorin whispered and listed the child up into the air. He rested his little legs on his hips and rested his own head on Fili's. "I've got to work to look after you. Amad and Adad are still here while I'm gone." Fili whimpered and shook his head,

"Want you to stay..." Thorin sighed and sat down on the bed and placed Fili on his lap. He lifted the little boys chin and watched as large tears threatened to fall. Thorin smiled and whipped his eyes.

"You have to be a big boy and take care of your Amad for me. You must do as she says and make her happy. If I don't go, Amad won't be happy." Fili sniffled and his grip tightened on Thorin's coat. Thorin subbed his back, "Will you be a big boy for me?" Fili almost seemed to think about this as if it were the greatest issue of all time. Thorin smiled at how most concentration and thought was on the little blondes face. He then smiled up at his uncle and nodded.

"I will," he answered sweetly. Thorin's smile grew and he turned behind him to pick up the little package. He held out to Fili who stared at it with awe.

"This is for you, it is for your birthday in a few days," Thorin placed it in the little out stretched hands. "You must take good care of this Fili." Thorin chuckled as the little boy opened the neatly wrapped cloth and looked at the gift inside.

"Wow..." Fili awed at the shinning gift. A silver hair clasp was resting in the cloth, it was small to fit a child's head. Thorin chuckled as Fili examined all of it. He looked up at his uncle and grinned before jumping and wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck. "Thanks Uncle." Thorin chuckled as he watched Fili try to place the clasp in his hair, only to fail and have the clasp fall onto the bed. Thorin quickly took the clasp and sat Fili down on his lap. He pulled most of the blonde hair away from the little face and placed the clasp in.

Fili giggled once Thorin was done before running out of the room shouting for his mother.

"Amad! Amad! Look what Uncle gave me!" Thorin chuckled as he listened to Dis and Fili interact. He quickly picked up his things and left the room and headed for the front door. He peered into the living room where he saw Fili twirling in circles to show off his clasp and his hair. Dis was smiling happily at the young boy and enjoying the twirling boy. Thorin smiled at Vili who was standing by the door waiting to say goodbye to him. Vili bowed his head and smiled,

"Take care crossing that mountain."

"I will," Thorin smiled and bow raised a hand to the others shoulder. "I'll be back before winter hits us."

Vili smiled and squeezed at his shoulder, "Don't get lost," he chuckled, "and make sure Dwalin finds someone." Thorin shook his head at his brother. The foolish joke that had been between the two for so long still kept them smiling.

"I'm your king," Thorin chuckled, "Not a God." Both laughed and released the other. Thorin opened the door and Vili followed behind him. Thorin stood in the cool breeze before turning back to Vili.

"Make sure when I come back this time, there'll be no big surprises."

"I can't make a promise." He waved his hand, "See you around Durin's day."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and the first two/three chapters will take place in the year TA 2859. All ages of characters have been taken either from accounts by Tolkien himself or from Appendix/ the Hobbit Book.  
> At this point characters age roughly:  
> Thorin: 113  
> Dis: 99  
> Dwalin: 87  
> Balin: 96  
> Oin: 85  
> Gloin: 76  
> Note that in the Hobbit Fili is called the youngest but according to the Appendix he his 5 years older than Kili. Dunno is this was a typo or if Tolkien changed his mind, but I will be going with the idea that Fili is the eldest.


End file.
